The invention relates to an valve having a housing in which a seat is arranged, wherein a shut-off body is arranged so as to be displaceable by an element for adjusting a flow.
Valves are also designated as shut-off members or actuators. They serve to block and open pipe lines to regulate fluid flows. A shut-off body unblocks a cross sectional flow area by way of a lift-off movement for adjusting a flow. In the closed position, the shut-off body closes the seat, which is frequently realized as a seat ring. The shut-off body is moved by an element and then unblocks a mostly ring-shaped flow opening. A valve stem or a spindle, for example, can be used in the case of the element for displacing the shut-off body. The seat is arranged in a housing of the valve and is mostly provided with a seal.
EP 0 177 397 B1 describes a valve faucet. An element is arranged so as to be translationally movable along the axis of the faucet. A shut-off body is situated on one end of said element. The valve seat is formed by a ring-shaped part.
EP 1 618 324 B1 describes an valve with a housing, said valve includes a shut-off body which is movable back and forth, is guided in a cage during its movements back and forth and is provided with openings.
DE 28 08 094 shows a valve with a valve insert where the seat is able to be replaced in a simple manner.
DE 2 224 269 shows a pressure reducing valve with an insert body which is sealed against the valve housing.
US 2014/0264138 A1 shows a valve with an insert body where the seat is installable using a special tool.
The openings serve for bringing the inlet passage into communication with the outlet passage in the open position of the shut-off body. The valve has a valve seat which is provided to interact with the shut-off body in the closed position thereof In addition, the valve comprises a counter seat with support on part of the housing. A seal is enclosed between the seat and the counter seat.
In the case of conventional valves, replacing the valve seat is frequently very expensive and time-consuming. In the majority of cases, special tools are necessary to do this. The assembly of the valve seat is also expensive and time-consuming on account of the mostly high number of parts. In addition, there is the risk of mistakes such that in the case of conventional valves, errors occur during assembly and reliable sealing is not ensured.
It is the object of the invention to provide an valve where the seat is able to be replaced in a simple manner. In addition, the assembly of the seat is to be made easier and mistakes avoided. In this case, the valve is to be distinguished by an inexpensive method of production and should be as low-maintenance as possible.
According to the invention, the element which moves the shut-off body is surrounded at least in part by a guide sleeve. The guide sleeve comprises a connection to the seat. In this case, this is preferably a non-positive locking connection. In the case of a particularly favorable variant, this is a threaded connection.
The guide sleeve is inserted into a bore in the housing and surrounds the rod-like element which moves the shut-off body. The guide sleeve can be pulled out of the bore, as a result of the connection according to the invention between the guide sleeve and the valve seat, the valve seat also being pulled out of the bore at the same time. When the seat is inserted, first of all the connection between the guide sleeve and the valve seat is produced and then the guide sleeve is inserted into the bore together with the valve seat.
The shut-off body is arranged at least in part in the guide sleeve. In this case, the guide sleeve comprises an opening for the flow. If the shut-off body is moved out of its valve seat by the element, which is realized, for example, as a spindle, a cross sectional flow area is unblocked, through which the fluid flows and passes through the opening in the guide sleeve to an outlet channel. In the case of an advantageous variant of the invention, the guide sleeve communicates with an intermediate piece. The intermediate piece is arranged at least in part outside the housing. It preferably projects, in this case, by way of a portion into the bore of the housing, in which bore the guide sleeve is arranged. A positive locking connection preferably exists between the guide sleeve and the intermediate piece. To this end, the intermediate piece can comprise indentations in which the guide sleeve engages in part. This can be realized as a result of pressing webs in the component.
The connection according to the invention between the guide sleeve and the intermediate piece enables the insertion of a sealing element. In addition, it is possible to remove the entire train out of the housing by pulling on the intermediate piece. The positive locking connection between the guide sleeve and the intermediate piece additionally ensures anti-rotation protection. The tabs in the guide pipe, which engage in indentations in the intermediate piece, ensure the anti-rotation protection. In this case, installation is preferably possible only in one orientation. This is, consequently, a positive locking connection which is achieved according to the invention without any further components and ensures anti-rotation protection.
A sealing element, which comprises a connection to the seat, is preferably arranged on the seat. In this case, this is preferably a positive locking connection. This can be realized, for example, by an undercut. Such an undercut also makes it possible for the sealing element to be pulled out reliably. In the non-pressed state, the seal can comprise a different form, for example a rectangular cross section, which does not initially fill out the undercut. The seal is made to change its form only by being pressed onto the seat.
When the seal is attached, it is slid onto the valve seat. As a result, the sealing element can be used without additional parts. The seal is pressed into a relief. Other geometries of the relief are also conceivable in this case. According to the invention, removal is possible without additional parts. The shear force of the sealing element is sufficient in this case.
The seat preferably comprises a recess for the sealing element.
In the case of conventional valves according to the prior art, the seal is chambered. In the case of the valve according to the invention, no further element around the seal is necessary. This implies considerable advantages as regards production.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.